spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shockwave Backfire
Shockwave Backfire is the eighteenth episode overall in Tales of Dawn and the sixth episode of Season 3. In this episode, Savantia's patience reaches its limit after Sariel and Esa's latest attempt to separate her and Triton, leading her to cause a large storm in hopes to wash them away. However, Dawn tries to stop her, ending up severely injured. Will she ever forgive Savantia? Characters *Dawn *Leon *Pallas *Savantia *Triton *Anastasia and Anasterian *Esa *Sariel Plot As the weeks rolled on, Sariel and Esa's attempts to separate Savantia and Triton kept coming, Savantia growing tired of it. Dawn overheard her talking to Triton about wishing that she could wash the two antagonists away, keeping them out of their lives for good. The redhead turned worried, hoping to herself that the queen was exaggerating. However, Sariel's latest attempt involved the destruction of a few buildings in Atlantis in the middle of the night, Savantia finally snapping. She went off on her own, Dawn watching her from afar. Realizing her intentions, she followed her, not wanting her biological mother to get hurt. When the queen reached the hideout, she began to summon a storm with all her might. Dawn tried to keep her from doing so, but the sounds of strong winds drowned out her words. Finally, the young goddess went in front of the hideout, beginning to activate a shield to surround it while she remained outside of it. Savantia finally noticed Dawn in front of the hideout, but her storm powers were already charged up to the point where she could not keep them from activating. Before she could warn Dawn, the storm finally unleashed, destroying the surrounding area. Esa and Sariel, hearing the noise, swam out and saw the shielding dome around them. Dawn, still outside the dome, saw the storm coming and braced herself, being knocked by it while keeping the shield on the entire time from a distance before eventually letting it disappear as the storm died down. The queen, horrified by what she did, found Dawn under some rubble, bleeding and barely moving. She immediately carried her to the hospital while Esa noticed, screaming as she saw her daughter's condition and being held back by Sariel. When Triton, Pallas, and Leon were notified of Dawn's condition, they went to the hospital, Savantia waiting for them. After explaining what happened, Triton was horrified while Pallas burst into tears.When they were finally allowed to see Dawn, she was in a hospital bed, unconscious and covered with bandages, some already over-soaked with blood. Pallas and Leon stayed with her while Triton and Savantia talked outside of the room, the latter expressing tremendous guilt over what pain she put Dawn through. Triton tried to comfort her while in tears himself. Hours passed, Dawn finally waking up at night in pain. Pallas had fallen into slumber with Leon on the chair near her bed when Esa appeared. Believing she was in a dream, she called out for her weakly while she comforted her. She told her to be strong and that she was going to be alright, saying that if she was anything like her father, she would make it through this. Dawn, completely disoriented from the medicines the doctors gave her and the loss of blood, passed out again. She woke up again in the morning, Triton by her side. When he, Pallas, and Leon expressed great relief that Dawn was okay, she smiled weakly. Savantia then came in, wanting a word with Dawn alone. When it was just the two of them, Savantia apologized sincerely, wishing she had known Dawn was going to follow her. Dawn simply said that everyone makes mistakes and that, even though she was disappointed by her choice, she forgave her for her actions, hugging her while Esa watched from afar, sadly smiling. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Tales of Dawn